


Mi Jefe y Yo

by ayelenrock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: yugi trabaja en una empresa prestigiosa, muy reconocida, de autos..Atemu es el dueño y jefe, un hombre con un fuerte carácter. Yugi es un joven que estudia psicologia social en la facultad, y trabaja en la empresa de autos y es el secretario de su jefe Atemu Yami Halakthy ¿Que sucede cuando empieza a florecer el amor...





	1. Trabajo

Un joven de 24 años salía de su clase de Psicología Laboral, junto con sus compañeros de la Facultad charlaban sobre los proyectos que había dejado la profesora antes de terminar la clase. Algunos de sus compañeros fueron a otra clase, otros como el se retiraban de la facultad, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos destinos, mientras el se dirigía a la parada para llegar a su trabajo. Este joven de pelo tricolor y ojos amatistas se llama Yugi Muto

Al llegar a su trabajo agitado por llegar tarde, a causa del colectivo, saludo a todos y se puso a trabajar, y cada tanto leía las fotocopias de su carreja elegida

Su puesto de trabajo era el de Secretario de Atem Yami Halakthy dueño y presidente de Intecomp, una empresa internacional con sede en Japón, y la sede principal en Egipto el Cairo. Empresa de autos

-¡Maldita sea!- Se escuchó a través de la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Atem

Cuando su jefe estaba de ese humor lo mejor era estar a miles de km de él. Todos de la oficina le temían y a la vez, hombres y mujeres suspiraban por él.

Tomo los documentos que se encontraba sobre su escritorio y se los entregó a Sereniti, su secretaria, para enviarla lo más lejos del enojo de su jefe. No sea que la despida como había hecho con sus anteriores

-Sereniti lleva esto documentos a la oficina de recursos humanos- Su asistente se acerco a él y tomo los documentos

-S!i, por supuesto, enseguida Yugi- salió de la oficina como un relámpago, se veía su miedo en sus ojos

En tres años Yugi había sobrevivido a esos arranques. Su capacidad para adelantarse a las necesidades de su jefe, y hacer su trabajo bien lo había salvado. Pero nadie es indispensable, eso lo sabía. Su meta era ser psicólogo social de recursos humanos

-Sr Yugi Muto me tiene el informe del Sr Tanaka listo?- Rugió abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Yugi sin prestarle atención a la rabia de su jefe. Tomo el informe que se encontraba a su costado se levanto de su silla y se lo entrego a su jefe

-A aquí lo tiene Sr Halakthy - Volviendo a los preparativos de la conferencia de mañana a la mañana, y sus estudios- Se le ofrece algo más?

-Eso es todo- sonríe levemente- No sé cómo lo logras, no sé qué haría sin ti

Ese comentario hiso estremecer todo el cuerpo de yugi. El se había enamorado de su jefe. Cuando lo conoció, para él era un ogro gruñón, pero al pasar el tiempo se fue enamorándose de el. Yugi sabía que no debía tomarse esas palabras en serio. Atemu salía con la arpía de Anzu

El día de la conferencia internacional había llegado, todo estaba listo. La conferencia comenzó. Se llevó adelante sin ningún problema, la cual permitió ver a su jefe meter a todos esos empresarios en el bolsillo, era como enfrentarse con animales hambrientos dispuestos a dar el primer zarpazo, pero estos de dinero. Todo salió como fue planeado. Y ya terminado cada uno se retiraba de sus puestos de trabajo

* * *

Un auto quiso entrar al estacionamiento de la fabrica pero el de seguridad lo detuvo

-No puede entrar aquí. Identifíquese

La persona del auto baja la ventana, revelando a la novia de su jefe. Esta no era la primera vez que se aparece en la fábrica, por ese motivo Atem le dio una tarjeta de identificación para que pueda entrar. La mujer le mostro la tarjeta y el de seguridad la dejo entrar.

* * *

-Bueno Sereniti espero que descanses este fin de semana

-Tú también descansa, y no te exijas mucho con el trabajo, y enfócate más en tus estudios, sino terminaras estresado y te ara mal

-Gracias, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no llegare a eso, a beses exageras

-No exagero, solo te advierto...bueno, nos vemos el lunes- Sere niti se da la media vuelta mientras yugi vuelve a su computadora para terminar un trabajo de la facultad, que aprovecho terminar lo que le faltaba en su trabajo para imprimirlo.

En la empresa se encontraban los de seguridad, yugi y Atem. Este se encontraba enfrascado en una comunicación telefónica con la cede de Egipto

Escucho unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban- Sereniti eres tú, te olvidaste algo?- Se sorprendió cuando vio una mujer de pelo castaño pasando por su lado ignorándolo, entrando como dueña de casa a la oficina de Atem

* * *

Atem había terminado de hablar por teléfono, estaba guardando y apagando la computadora para irse a su departamento. Pero por desgracia la puerta se abrió haciendo presencia Anzu, serrando la perta tras ella. Vistiendo muy provocativa

-Hola cariño- moviendo sus caderas provocativamente acercándose a Atem rodeando sus brazos por su cuello queriendo besarlo

-Que quieres Anzu?- frunciendo el ceño, apartándose de ella

* * *

A los pocos minutos escucho gritos provenientes de la oficina de su jefe. Yugi dejo de trabajar y comenzó a guardar para retirarse

-No puedo creer que tengas cara para pedirme más dinero luego que te encontré en la cama con otro sujeto. Ya te dije bien claro que no te daré ni un centavo. Entrégame la tarjeta de identificación y desaparece de mi vista traidora, maldita perra

Atem recibe una fuerte cachetada, Anzu sale de la oficina tirando la tarjeta al suelo. Enfoca su vista en Yugi, que estaba a punto de retirarse. Sin percatarse de Anzu- Maldito mocoso, escuchando conversaciones ajenas- Todo fue muy rápido, recibió una fuerte cachetada que lo derrumbo, golpeándose en el camino la cabeza contra la punta del escritorio, cayendo al suelo

-Pero te has vuelto loca!, vete de aquí, no te quiero ver jamás- Anzu se fue con ira por no conseguir lo que quería

Atem al ver la escena su sangre hervía, quería matar a Anzu como se atreve, venir a exile dinero y al no obtener lo que quería se desquita con SU YUGI que no tenía nada que ver con esto, y al verlo caer y golpearse su mundo se detuvo y una inmensa rabia se apodero de el

-¿Te encuentras bien? siento mucho que su ira la pagara contigo...Ven vamos a revisarte ese golpe- yugi se sentí mareado pero no por el golpe, sino por estar en los brazos de Atem -es una lastimadura pequeña, aunque debería llevarte al médico los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser peligrosos

-No se preocupe, ya me encuentro mejor Sr Halakthy, siento mu...

-No tienes por qué disculparte por algo que no ocasionaste tu- sonríe leve- yugi cuantas veces te pedí que me llames por mi nombre

-Solo soy su empleado, si me tomo esa confianza pueden darse malas interpretaciones sr...

-Me importa un carajo lo que piensen los demás. Quiero oírte decir mi nombre- levantando el rostro de yugi, chocando ambas miradas

Yugi se quedó hipnotizado al ver los ojos rojos de su jefe - Atem- pronuncio su nombre en un susurro que fue escuchado por el mayor que expandiendo sus labios en una sonrisa de lo más picara con una mirada lujuriosa. Atemu no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a besár con ansias a yugi

Hay de frente uno al otro con sus labios unidos en el beso más intenso y voraz. Mordió apenas el labio, acto seguido yugi abrió su boca. Atem introduzco su lengua en esa cavidad caliente, empezando a jugar con su aibo, estuvieron así hasta que aire exigía su presencia, al separase respiraban agitadamente. Sin decir una palabra Atem apoyo a Yugi en el suelo, y el sentándose sobre su cadera iniciando los beso, las caricias mutuas

Sus manos comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa azul de yugi, y el de la camisa de Atem. Yugi gemía levemente por las sensaciones proporcionadas por Atem. Este le besaba el cuello de su aibo dejando marcas rojas. Yugi llevo su mano al miembro de Atemu masajeando esa zona. La mano de Atem jugaba con sus pezones, mientras la otra viajaba por su cintura, llegando a su entrepierna, se dirigió al miembro de yugi subiendo y bajando su mano, estuvo un rato allí masajeando esa zona. Yugi no podía parar de gemir eran sensaciones muy placenteras. Para Atem era igual, sintiendo las manos de su Yugi hay abajo

Atem se detuvo y con las dos manos bajo el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Continúo acariciando todo el cuerpo conociendo hasta el recóndito lugar del cuerpo de yugi. Ya no eran gemidos suaves que daba Yugi, eran gritos de placer

-Eres hermoso- le susurro al oído, mordiendo el ovulo, produciendo un escalofrió en yugi- Te gusta lo que te ago? a mi si- aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación, consiguiendo que yugi eyacule el semen en la mano de Atem.

Atem no aguanto más, se levanto y se bajó sus pantalones –Date la vuelta Yugi- El mencionado hiso lo que Atem le dijo, y este lo penetro de una. Yugi pego un grito silencioso de dolor. Atem se quedó quieto un rato hasta que yugi comenzó a moverse de adelante y atrás, Atem lo sostiene de la cintura deteniéndolo, comenzando a moverse suave, pero al pasar los minutos las envestidas aumentaban, a la vez que Atem lo masturbaba. Yugi no paraba de gemir, sentía una corriente que le recorrió toda la espalda, al venirse manchando el piso, mientras Atem lo hacía en su interior

Atem salió del interior de yugi, dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda. Atem recoge la ropa de yugi y se lo entrega

-Esta fue tu primera vez, Yugi?-

Yugi termino de vestirse, se dio la vuelta enfrentando a esa mirada penetrantes como su rostro tomaba esa forma que asustaba a todos.

Yugi bajo la cabeza- si...Atem...esta fue mi primera vez- levantando la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas y dio la vuelta para irse de allí, pero Atem lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo derecho

-Lo siento yugi..- Esas palabras hizo que cualquier oportunidad con ese hombre muriera -..Te merecías una experiencia mejor. Pero para la próxima será mucho mejor- y una sonrisa beso a yugi y se fueron de la oficina


	2. Departamento

Tomaron el asesor que los llevo al sub-suelo. En el transcurso el silencio era incomodo, ninguno decía nada. Cuando la puerta del asesor se abrió, yugi salió de ahí lo más rápido que les daba sus piernas

-Yugi, por qué tanta prisa?- el mencionado se detiene, Atemu se le acerca posicionándose de frente. Yugi estaba rojo semáforo- Cuál es tu auto?- sabiendo ya la respuesta, sonriendo ampliamente. una vez había observado a Yugi cuando salía del edificio para saber si tenía auto.

-No tengo, yo voy en colectivo

-Ven, te llevo, y no acepto un no como respuesta- lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta su auto Bosbaguen color azul oscuro. Y le dice que entre.

Los de seguridad salen de la fábrica. Atemu sale de la fábrica con el auto. Frena y se acerca a la entrada de la fabrica y en donde estaba uno de seguridad que tenia la llave, al terminar se serrar la entrada le regresa la llave al dueño.

Atemu regresa al auto y Yugi le dio las indicaciones en donde viva. Pero Atemu no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar una vez más con su yugi

-Atemu, por aquí no es ¿Que planeas?- mirando esa mirada lujuriosa que tiene su jefe

-Te prometí que la próxima sería mejor, y eso are- sin apartar su vista de la ruta

Yugi se sorprende del comentario y sus mejillas se tiñen de color rojo -Q..qué?..Me llevaras a tu casa?

-Te llevare a mi departamento...te gustara- es fosando una sonrisa cálida

Al llegar a su destino entra conduciendo hacia el interior del estacionamiento del edificio. Estaciono el auto y apago el motor. Tomaron el ascensor que los llevo al último piso. Era un piso completo que vive Atemu. Al entrar se ve una mesa de madera para cuatro personas, sobre el hay una fuente trasparente de vidrio que contenía dos bananas, dos manzanas, una naranja, una mandarina y dos kiguis. Enfrente de la mesa hay una ventana muy grande, y las cortinas a los costados de color verde, que veías hacia fuera. El departamento era espacioso.

Lo condujo a la habitación que se encontraba en el piso de arriba del departamento

-Yugi- acariciando su mejilla, sosteniendo su mentón- permíteme- susurrándole en el oído- hacerte mío y demostrarte cuanto te amo

-Atem...Yo...soy todo tuyo- con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

Atem lo abraso por la cintura, besándolo dulcemente. Sus manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo de yugi, queriendo memorizárselo en el tacto. Cansado de la estorbosa ropa comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y quitársela, sin ningún momento dejarlo de besar. Mientras yugi hacia lo mismo. Al terminar de desvestirse caen sobre la cama

-aaa..mmm...aaattteeemmm- gemía yugi producidas por la lengua de su amante en su miembro lambiéndolo como un caramelo

-Pídemelo yugi...te seguiré torturándote de este modo- le susurro en el oído seductoramente

-Chúpalo- respiraba agitado por la excitación- hazme tuyo Atem...quiero sentirte dentro de mi...córrete dentro de mi...márcame- respiraba, suspiraba, sus cachetes sonrojados por decir esas palabras por la excitación y el placer que le brindaba el egipcio

-Como lo ordene mi amo- con una mirada lujuriosa se dirigí al miembro de yugi. Tomo el miembro y se lo metió en su boca, chupándolo

-AAAAAAAAMMMAAAAA..si, si, aa Atemu- gemía por esa placentera chupada

Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que yugi lo detiene- Ahora me toca a mi

Atem se acomodo en la cama. Yugi se dirigió al miembro de Atemu y empezó a chuparlo pasando la lengua, quería torturarlo

-Oh si yugi, sigue así- tomo su cabeza moviéndola. Más tarde Atemu lo detiene y volvió a besarlo acariciando sus glúteos.

Dejo de besarlo y lo posiciono boca abajo. Le separo los glúteos, acariciando esa zona con su lengua y besando. Le entrego a yugi sus dedos para que los lambiera. Cuando estaban bien salivados los llevo a la entrada de yugi uno por uno, lentos movimientos para dilatar bien su entrada. Ya al segundo dedo era placentero

-Yugi ahora te penetrare, tendré cuidado- Entro dentro de yugi despacio. Al entrar completamente se quedo quieto hasta que yugi le dio la orden que se mueva

Las velocidades aumentaron, ya no eran gemidos, eran gritos de placer. Cuando culminan en éxtasis de placer caen rendidos en la cama, respirando agitadamente

Al reposar un poco, volvieron a tener intimidad. Luego se tapan y se entregaron al sueño de Anubis

* * *

**...A la mañana...**

Atemu se encontraba en su departamento, en su cama de dos plazas, y Yugi en ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Serró sus ojos llegándole recuerdos

**...flack Bak...**

Atemu no podía creer lo ajetreado fue este día de trabajo, por suerte yugi estaba ahí para facilitarle el trabajo, es una persona eficiente que hacia bien su trabajo. Eso le permitía despejar un poco la mente

Dos días antes de la conferencia, a la noche, llego agotado a su departamento, todas las luces apagadas, y gemidos que provenían de su cuarto. Entro y prendio la luz, no podía creer lo que veía, Anzu acostada desnuda en su cama con el tipo del 2piso

-MALDITA PERRA, SALGAN ANTES QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA- gritaba Atemu por la ira, quería matarlos a ambos hay mismo

El hombre solo llego a ponerse el pantalón, recogió sus cosas y salió de ahí como una bala. Anzu se puso su vestido y la sandalia, tomo su bolso calmadamente, recogió toda su ropa y de más cosas -Entrégame la llave- Anzu se lo tira al suelo y se va

Al día siguiente, a la mañana llega Honda a la oficina, el policía del barrio, y amigo mío, el aun no sabía nada sobre mi separación con Anzu. Venía a mostrarme información sobre Anzu, ella era estafadora, se juntaba con tipos con dinero, se casaba y al poco tiempo se divorciaba llevándose una gran suma de dinero. No pude evitar soltar un grito-¡Maldita Sea!- Se escucho a través de la puerta serrada de mi oficina

Luego de eso Atem testifico en su contra. Había dado información donde podía estando viviendo, pero Anzu no se encontraba

**...fin flack Bak...**

Yugi comenzó a despertar, frotándose los ojos con la mano. Es sábado 12:00 en punto

-Buenos días bello durmiente

-Buenos días Atem- sonrojado

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que nos levantemos. Puedes bañarte, si lo deseas

-No quiero molestar- fue callado con un beso apasionado, que a la ves Atemu frotaba su cuerpo con el suyo

-Yo te recomendaría que lo hagas- sin dejar de frotarse, susurrándole en el oído de yugi- seria bochornoso que bayas por la calle excitado- Levantándose de la cama, tapándose con la bata, azul marino, de verano que Atem le dio

-G-gracias...Atem- Se levanto y se dirigió al baño, que se encontraba en la habitación misma

Mientras Atem va al otro baño. Luego que ambos se bañaran, el dueño de casa le preparo un desayuno, que era pan tostado con membrillo y una taza de té verde

-Muchas gracias Atem- sonriendo- estuvo rico, pero por la hora que es deberíamos cenar jajajjajaajjaajja

-Si, jajajajaja

-Gracias Atem. Es mejor que me retire- levantándose de la silla

-Tenias planes para hoy?

-No precisamente..

-Si no tienes planes, no tienes por qué apresurarte en irte- en eso pensó que yugi tuviera pareja-....am por cierto ¿tu tienes pareja?

-¿Qué?, no, a que viene esa pregunta

-Que yo soy ahora tu pareja mi yugi- diciendo esto seductoramente

Yugi se sonroja por el comentario -¿Q..qué?

Tomo su cara entre sus dos manos, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos -Yugi tu me gustas, y mucho..Tu....¿quieres ser mi novio?

-Atem- susurro- También me gustas...claro que quiero- unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Se separan y se miran -Atemu

-Dime amor-

-Si queremos que esto funcione tenemos ponernos pautas

-¿Qué clase de pautas?

1-De lunes a viernes desde el inicio y fin del horario de trabajo nosotros somos empleado y jefe

2-Fuera del trabajo nosotros somos pareja

3-No repetiremos la misma escena de anoche en las oficinas

-Que te parece Atem ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero al llegar el fin de semana, el viernes a la salida del trabajo, nos juntamos en el departamento de uno de nosotros, nos vamos rotando. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Estoy de acuerdo


	3. Los padres de Atem Yami Halaki

**-3 meses después-**

Atemu entro en la sala de conferencia y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa larga, y a los costados la gente que trabaja para el -Antes de empezar la reunión. La semana que viene estaré ausente, por lo tanto cuando regrese quiero toda la información. Lo entregaran todo a mi secretario Muto. Ahora continuemos con la reunión-

**\---------------------------1 semana después----------------------**

Atem se encontraba en el aeropuerto de ciudad Domino. Sube a un avión privado, que contrato, y despega, con todas las comedidas y lujos. Quería que Yugi venga, pero su novio tenía que estudiar, las fechas de exámenes estaban cerca.

Aterrizo en la pista de aterrizaje del Cairo, Egipto. Sus Padres lo estaban esperando

-Atemu- llamaron su padre acknankamon y su madre Cecilia

-Madre, padre, que alegría volver a verlos, ¿como están?- abrasando a sus padres

-Bien hijo, y tu vuelo?- pregunta su madre, una mujer rubia, ojos verdes, su piel se volvió morena al vivir allí. Ella era de España

-Cómodo, pero no veía la hora de llegar- Un empleado trae las maletas de Atemu y se las entrega

-Dejemos la práctica para después, vallamos a casa-

El trayecto duro 1 hora. Su hogar es una mansión. Luego de llegar y dejar su maleta en su cuarto, que seguía igual como la dejo cuando se fue a Japón para manejar la segunda empresa que su padre instalo

Luego de ordenar sus cosas se baña y se acuesta a dormir. A la mañana se despierta tarde baja por las escaleras y se dirige al comedor donde se encontraban sus padres y una sirvienta

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta su madre

-sí. Mery tráeme un té verde – Tomaron el desayuno

-Cuenta algo hijo- su padre inicio la conversación

-Bueno....recuerdan a Anzu?-

-Como olvidaría esa perra. Nunca me cayó bien de entrada- Su madre dijo. Y su padre dijo un sí para dar entender que se acordaba

-Resulta que salía con migo por mi dinero. Me estafo bastante dinero. Estuve siego todo ese tiempo. Ella me retenía diciéndome que me amaba, hasta me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me entere que mentía, la comprendí que lo que hiso fue porque me amaba, pero todo era mentira. Quería mi dinero, cada vez me pedía más y más. Hasta que llego a mi departamento y la encuentro en mi cama con otro tipo

-Eso no te hubiera pasado si me hubieras escuchado-Su madre exclamo. El primer día que Atem la trajo a casa, Cecilia desconfío de ella, algo ocultaba detrás de esa sonrisa falsa. Su hijo no la escucho y siguió con Anzu

-Tenias razón, madre. Pedí a un policía conocido mío para qué investigue a anzu. Ella era una estafadora, se casa y se divorciaba para obtener dinero. Y hubo un caso en que ella mato a su marido, porque este no quería darle ni un centavo al divorciarse. Se ha cambiado de identidad muchas veces. Di información sobre y donde podría estar

-¿La encontraron?- su padre pregunto

-No. Además yo ya pensaba terminar la relación con ella porque había alguien más-

-Y se puede saber quien es?- su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero enseguda cambio al recordar a anzu –Espero que allas aprendido algo de esa puta, y que no cometas el mismo error.

-Si madre- respondió con una sonrisa dulce al sentirse cuidado

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?- Su padre pregunto enseguida, para dejar de una vez el tema de Anzu

-Es mi empleado, mi secretario. Se llama Yugi Muto- Saco el celular, del bolsillo de su camisa celeste claro, y les mostró las fotos - No vino porque tiene exámenes en la facultad.

-Así que vas por el camino de ambos bandos. Como hacíamos nosotros- responde su padre

-Es hermoso, no tiene una sonrisa falsa. ¿Que está estudiando? ¿Y en qué año se encuentra? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Vive con sus padres? - pregunta su madre

-Estudia Psicología, en la Universidad de Ciudad Domino, Cursa el quinto año. Tiene 24 años. Vive solo en un departamento chico-

-Qué hermoso chico- lamiéndose los labios- Déjalo a nuestro cuidado, si se deja que le demos placer quiere decir que está contigo por tu dinero- dijo su padre

-Ni loco lo dejo solo con ustedes. Son un peligro- Dijo Atemu

Ambos se echan a reír

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre- se ríe su madre

_"Que padres pervertidos que me tocaron, y que están en ambos bandos sexuales" _pensó Atem

El lunes llego, reuniones, conferencias, reuniones, etc. Sin prestarle importancia, el mes paso rápido, la fecha de regreso a Japón llego

A llegar al aeropuerto justo avisaron que los pasajeros tenían que abordar el avión. Un empleado se acerco a ellos avisando que el avión que contrataron ya estaba listo

-Llegamos justo a tiempo- respiraba agitado su padre

-Gracias madre, padre- se saludan y Atemu sube la escaleras eléctricas que lo llevaran al avión. Este despego comenzando el viaje rumbo a Japón, ciudad Domino.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fue a buscar su auto que habían bajado del avión. Ya con todas sus pertenencias, comenzó a conducir a su departamento. Al llegar ayi estaciona el auto, va al departamento, deja las cosas en la habitación, se ducha, come algo y se va a costar. Mañana era domingo


	4. Aniversario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo esta incompleto, (las partes inicial y final del capitulo esta completo) me falta desarrollar la fiesta, pero no se me ocurra nada. Aun así decidí publicarlo, para que tengan una idea de que se trataría este capitulo

Es domingo, son las 8hs de la noche, y Yugi está en su departamento, sentado en el sillón tomando cafe con pan, que le ponía queso crema. Mientras estudiaba, las fechas de exámenes estaban cerca. En eso suena su celular. Se levanta del sillón y va al cuarto, había dejado el celular en la mesita de noche. Lo recoge y contesta

-Hola ¿Quién es?-

"-Hola, Yugi! ¿Cómo estas amigo?-"

-Hola Jounouchi. Todo bien-

"-¿Qué estás haciendo? Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo muy caliente-" Yugi se sonroja al darse cuenta a lo que estaba insinuando

-Estoy solo en casa, tomando café y estudiando. Atemu está en un viaje de negocios. ¿Y tú?- Yugi regresa al sillón.

"-Estoy en casa. Te llamaba para invitarte a ti y a tu pareja, a nuestro aniversario. Aun que tu no necesitas una invitación ya que puedes venir cuando quieras-"

-Gracias Jounouchi. ¿Para cuándo es?-

"-Para el mes que viene, es el día 20, a la 22hs. Cae sábado. De todos modos más adelante te lo are recordar. No quiero que faltes-"

-No faltare. Le avisare cuando lo vea-

"-Genial. Te dejo que sigas estudiando. Adiós Yugi-"

-Adiós – Yugi volvió a leer. Se alegro hablar con un viejo amigo

Jounouchi es un amigo de la secundaria. Cuando se conocieron Jounouchi y Honda lo molestaban constantemente, pero eso cambio cuando Yugi los defendió de Ushio . Desde ese entonces eran amigos

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Al terminar la fiesta, Yugi entra al auto del lado del copiloto, y Atemu del lado del conductor. Atem noto que su novio estaba molesto con el ceño fruncido metido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué te pasa Yugi? Tuviste una discusión con alguien?- Sin apartar la mirada de la ruta

Yugi aparto la mirada de la ventana y lo miro –Mis padres me llamaron al celular

-¿Les paso algo grave?-

-No. Lo de siempre. Controlándome, queriendo saber dónde y con quien estoy- Aparta la mirada de Atem y mira al frente

-Tus padres son muy sobreprotectores?

-No lo sé. Ellos quieren un hijo perfecto, que les diga "si" a todo- Agacha la mirada. Atem lo mira por un momento, escuchándolo atentamente –Ellos quieren también que cumpla el rol de Heba. Yo no soy el, somos diferentes...- Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla

-¿Quién es Heba?- Atem pregunto en voz baja

-Mi hermano mayor.... el... esta muerto... Lo asaltaron. Estaba volviendo a casa cuando dos asaltantes menores de edad se le acercaron y le exigieron le den sus cosas, pero mi hermano se negó, y el mayor sin basilar le disparo en el pecho, murió en el acto. Los ladrones no se llevaron nada. Mi hermano solo llevaba un celular viejo, y las fotocopias de la facultad...- Mas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, no quería llorar en frente de su novio

Atem se sorprendió. Esta es la primera vez que Yugi habla sobre su familia, ahora entendí porque no quería hablar de ellos: La muerte de su hermano aun está fresca

-Mis condolencias- Atem le da una mirada rápida y le acaricia la mejilla. Tenía que detener el auto para consolar su novio, pero no era seguro a estas horas de la noche

-No quiero estar solo esta noche ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

-Si-

Eso fue toda a conversación, el resto del viaje estuvieron en silencio. Al llegar al departamento ambos se fueron a dormir. Eran las 2:30 hs de la noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si continuare este fics. Doy mi permiso para aquellos que quieran continuar desde aquí o hacer una versión


	5. Chapter 5

hola. 

como mencione anteriormente que doy permiso a que continuen el fics desde el capitulo 4 (y que lo completen)

ya me quede sin ideas como continuarla

la cosa ba a si, los padres de yugi son homoficos 

yugi es heterosexual, sus padres no lo saben

atem conoce a los padres de yugi 

yugi, estando presente atem, miente a sus padres diciendo que atem es su amigo, ya que sabia que reaccion tomaria sus padres. atem se molesta por eso, sin saber porque yugi mintió

y como apartir de eso como afecta en su relacion 

y como apacer todo las dificultades terminan juntos

el marido de jonouchi es seto kaiba.

estas eran las ideas para el fics

aquellos que quieran continuarlo desde el capitulo 4 y terminar ese capitulo adelante. y si quieren hacer una vercion tambien adelante

besos


End file.
